Historically wearable computing devices, including smart watches, have suffered from numerous design flaws that have fallen primarily in two categories: large size or poor functionality.
Due to the constraints of wearable computing device form factors, it is difficult to integrate high performance computing technology with an interface that is easy to use. Past wearable computing devices were often large and bulky. The size was usually a function of the power requirements for the included display as well as computational electronics.